


Curses, curses and again curses

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Issues, Family Reunions, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Henry Turner is looking for the trident of Poseidon to break his fathers curse, while also running from the evil captain Salazar. He enlists the help of captain Jack Sparrow and Carina Smyth. But there's another pirate captain with close ties to Henry, who is willing to help.





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer I don't own pirates of the Caribbean 

Benjamin James, first mate of the pirate ship The Flying Eagle, knocked on the door of his captain's rooms. He would rather barge in, but after almost seeing his captain naked, he learned to knock ever since. His captain invited him in. He stepped into the room, seeing his captain reading a document. "Is that a proposal from captain Barbossa again?" He asked. They had had offers to join his fleet. Barbossa had tried to make one of the lesser ships take them over, but they had blasted them to pieces.

Ever since then, the older captain had sent offers to join his fleet, but his captain had refused every time, stating it was because of personal reasons. Mr. James was later told that they would only join, if captain Barbossa figured out those personal reasons and apologised. His captain nodded. "Apparently, the man simply does not take no for an answer." She muttered, before shrugging

"Then again, my mother told me he was always very stubborn." She continued. Putting the document down, the female pirate captain looked at her loyal first mate, one single eyebrow raised. "Now then Mr. James, may I ask why we have changed course?" She asked irritated. She had looked on the map and they had gone off course, heading towards St. Martin.

Mr. James swallowed. "Captain, we heard from one of our men in St. Martin. Apparently the royal navy incarcerated a traitor and are planning to hang him a week from today." He explained quickly. His captain raised an eyebrow. "I still do not see a reason to change our course. The navy hang traitors every day, as you probably know" She replied, standing up and preparing to leave the room. 

Mr. James quickly stopped her. "Captain. According to our man, the traitor's name is Henry Turner." His captain stopped, turned around and walked back to him. "Henry Turner? Are you sure? " She asked. Mr. James nodded. "Yes captain. His description matched too." He answered. The captain was silent for a few minutes, fear and concern clear in her eyes, before they focused back on Mr. James. "Well, what are you waiting for? Make sure we're there as soon as possible!" She ordered. Mr. James nodded and left the room.

After he left, the captain grabbed a glass of rum and threw it against the wall. Once the sound had died down, the captain sat back down on the desk chair and leaned forwards. "Oh Henry. What trouble have you gotten yourself into?." She muttered to herself. Shaking her head, she walked out of the room, muttering about the stupidity of the situation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A week later_

Jack Sparrow couldn't believe his luck. First he lost his crew, after years of bad luck and now those traitors were helping him again in his hour of need, just because the son of that eunuch had promised them money. Honestly, was loyalty even free these days. He looked around and saw that they were surrounded. The general or someone with a ridiculous wig was smirking.

"Well men. It seems like we get to execute a bunch of pirates, a witch and a traitor at the same time." Just as he was saying this, another group of men attacked them, leaving the soldiers in the minority. After a few minutes, a lot of soldiers were dead and the survivors ran away. One man stepped forward. "Which one of you is Henry Turner?" He asked.

Henry raised his hand. The man nodded. "My name is Benjamin James. I'm the first mate of the beautiful ship, The Flying Eagle." He told the remarkable group. Gibbs stepped forward. "Isn't that one of the most powerful and fast pirate ships there is?" He asked. Mr. James nodded. Gibbs and the others looked impressed. "Now that's a ship." Gibbs muttered.  Mr. James motioned the group to follow him. They did so, wanting to get out of this plce as soon as possible

They were led to a cave close to Jack's "ship". A young woman was standing there with her back to them, long dark hair waving over her back. She was surrounded by some men. Hearing their approach, the woman turned around. Jack smiled, thinking it was a familiar face. "Elizabeth!" He called out, walking towards the woman. The woman waited until he was close, before slapping him in the face. Gibbs walked towards his friend. "I don't think that's Elizabeth, Jack." He told the captain.The woman confirmed this by shaking her head. Jack looked confused. "How the blooy hell don you know that?" He asked.

Gibbs shrugged one shoulder. "Well, there's the hair colour for one. Elizabeth always had blond hair. And there's the age. I don't think Elizabeth is still twenty years old considering that she has a son." He explained. Jack looked again and while the woman did look a lot like Elizabeth, there were differences. He frowned. "If you're not Elizabeth, then who the hell are you?" He asked. The woman opened her mouth to answer, when someone else spoke up. 

"Alyssa?" Henry asked in a whisper. Everyone looked at him. The woman smiled. "Hello Henry. It's been a while." She said. Now everyone was looking between the two. "Hang on. You two know each other?" Carina asked. Henry nodded, still in a daze. He walked forward until he was standing in front of the woman, Alyssa. "I thought you disappeared years ago." He said. Alyssa smiled. "Well, I wanted to see the world and you can't do that from one little town." She replied, as if leaving was nothing big. "Henry.... who is she?" Carina asked slowly. 

Henry didn't respond, so Alyssa did it for him. She stepped forward and looked at everyone. "My name is Alyssa Turner. I'm Henry's twin sister"


	2. Let's find that horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey starts with one extra traveler. Henry and Alyssa talk

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean. Disney does. 

Alyssa stared at their shocked faces, both her and her crew were very amused. Jack was the first to shake off his shock. "You mean to tell me that that eunuch had TWO children? And I thought one was bad enough." He muttered, before jumping as his hat was shot off. Alyssa was the culprit. "I do not like it when someone insults my family, captain Sparrow." She said, her voice low and threatening.

The men of her crew were fingering their weapons too. Henry was shocked. Had his sister changed that much? He quickly cut in, before anything bad happened. "Alyssa, we may have found a way to find the trident of Poseidon." His sister turned to him. "Really? How exactly did you do that I'd the trident can only be found with a map that no man can read?" She asked with a sceptical look.

She had heard of the map and had thought it to be legend. It was clear to her that her brother was still looking for a way to free their father and while she had started out on the same path, she had slowly given up hope. She and her crew had bumped into  _The Flying Dutchman_ once. She had kept her head down, knowing her father wouldn't be happy to see that his daughter had become a pirate like him. She feared that he would order her to go home, just like he did when she and Henry were children. But he hadn't recognised her.

He hadn't even realised that his daughter was standing in front of him. She really wanted to tell him, but didn't in the end. She had watched her father and he had looked even worse than she remembered. She had asked if he believed whether or not he would go home one day, pretending to just know of his curse. Her father had simply looked at her with a sad look that said enough. Alyssa herself had felt eyes upon her and had looked at the crew of  _The Dutchman_ to see one man looking at her: Bootstrap Bill, her grandfather.

She had put a finger on her lips, asking him to stay silent. He had narrowed his eyes, but nodded eventually. After a while, they had left and Alyssa had asked for two things: to be left alone for a while and the best rum that they had on board. She had sat down in her quarters, just looking at her desk without seeing anything. After a few hours, she had gone back to the deck, putting the encounter behind her.

She unconsciously clutched the bracelet that hung around her wrist in her hand. The bracelet was the only thing that she had of her father. For some reason, her father hadn't seen it. Suddenly, the woman that was with Henry stepped forward. "I am no man and I can read the map." She said, showing the book that she was holding. Alyssa looked at her curiously. "Your face seems familiar. Have I threatened you before?" The female pirate captain asked.

Carina looked shocked, while Alyssa's crew roared with laughter. She shook her head. "It is not important anyway. The important thing is the map." She turned towards the woman. "Tell me: what's your name, miss?" Alyssa asked with a kind voice. She may be a pirate now, but she still had some manners. The woman looked at her, before shaking herself. "My name is Carina Smyth." She replied. Alyssa nodded, before stepping forward. "Well then miss Smyth. Where is this infamous map?" She asked, feeling a little bit of hope grow inside her, despite her attempts to crush it. 

Carina looked her up and down, before deciding to trust the woman. She had saved her life, after all. "The map is in there." She told them, pointing up to the sky. Everyone looking up themselves. Some men of Alyssa's crew started chuckling and muttering about how she was mad, but were quick to stop after a glare from their captain. Alyssa thought for a minute, staring up at the sky. "Do you mean the stars?" She asked finally. Carina nodded, happy that someone understood what she was saying. "And you're saying that you can read this map and lead us to the trident?" Alyssa continued to ask. Carina nodded again.

Despite herself, Alyssa let a smile grow on her face. "Splendid! Alright. Let's bring them aboard." She ordered. Her men nodded and started to go back to the boats with Jack's small crew. "Just one last thing..." Alyssa added. Pulling her sword and aiming it at Jack, she continued. "I'm the captain." Jack raised his hands in defeat. Turning back towards her brother, she saw that he was still staring at her in shock. She looked at Carina. "Are you his woman?" She asked. Carina looked at her shocked and shook her head. Alyssa hummed. "That's a shame." She said, before grabbing Carina's and Henry's arms and pulling them along.

In the lifeboat, there was an awkward silence for a minute. Henry and Alyssa sat next to each other, but did their best to avoid looking at each other.  Even Jack was silent. Alyssa looked at Carina. "Tell me miss Smyth. Why were you being executed?" She asked. Carina sighed. "They thought I was a witch, but I'm not. I'm an astronomer." She replied. One of Alyssa's men looked at her confused. "You breed donkeys?" He asked. Both Carina and Alyssa gave him a look that said he was an idiot.

"No. An astronomer watches the sky." Carina explained. The man still didn't get it. "While sitting on a donkey?" He kept asking, before getting hit by a piece of paper that Alyssa threw. She threw the man a glare and he quickly shut up. Henry finally spoke up. "We don't have time for this. The dead are after us and Jack." He insisted, trying to convince his sister that they needed to hurry up. Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Of course, because there is no adventure with captain Jack Sparrow, without a undead captain who is trying to fulfil his vendetta against said captain." She said sarcastically. 

Jack looked insulted. "What on earth is that supposed to mean?" He asked. Alyssa just gave him a look. "Oh please, I heard the stories. Captain Barbossa: former undead captain, who shares history with you, Davy Jones: undead captain, who shares history with you. And now we have captain..." She looked at Henry for the first time, realising that she didn't know the name of the captain. "Salazar." Henry answered. Alyssa nodded. "And now we have captain Salazar: an undead captain, who probably shares history with you." She finished her rant. Henry agreed with his sister.

"It did sound like they have a shared history." He told the rest. Carina rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course. Next thing you're gonna tell me is that he's had adventures with mermaids as well." She said sarcastically. Jack perked up. "I did actually meet mermaids. It was when I was looking for the Fountain of Youth with captain Blackbeard, who was a mortal captain." He added smugly. Alyssa send him a look. "That sounds incredibly boring and forgettable." She simply replied. Jack was silent for a moment. "Yeah it wasn't the greatest." He finally agreed.

When they were aboard _The Eagle_ , Alyssa ordered to lock Jack and his crew up, just in case. She turned to Carina. "You and I will talk about this map in a few minutes, but first I need to talk with Henry." Motioning her head in an order to follow her towards her quarters and Henry obeyed. Inside, Alyssa closed the door and turned to her brother. "Well, ask away." She said, sitting down at her desk.

Henry just stared at her. "What happened to you?  You never were like this." He asked. He was looking at his sister, who he barely recognised. Alyssa snorted. "What I was, was a prim and proper young lady. Just like everyone wanted." She said harshly. "Does mother know?" Henry asked. Alyssa nodded. "She let me go, but on the condition that I kept telling her how I was." She told him. Henry remembered his mother reading letters, but never telling him film who they were. "Besides, I actually quite like being a pirate. No expectations, just doing what I want." She said, putting her feet on her desk. 

Henry just stared at her. "You've given up." He said. It was not a question, but a statement. "We promised each other that we would look for the trident, but you've given up hope." He finished. Alyssa gave him an irritated look. "You're one to talk. Whenever you said that you would sail the seas and find the trident, everyone encouraged you. But when I said the same thing, they just said: no, you stay at home and cook like you're supposed to. Honestly, is it that hard to see why I ran away?" She asked, standing up and walking towards the window. 

"But that's still not a reason why you've given up. Alyssa, why did you give up on the promise and the goal that I strived so hard for?" He asked. Alyssa didn't say anything for a while. Henry almost walked out of the room, when she spoke. "I gave up, because I've seen him, Henry." She said softly, sounding more tired than she had before. Henry turned to her with a shocked look on his face.

Alyssa sighed. "We met _The Dutchman_  about a year ago. He came on board and warned us that a lot of death had happened in the area." Alyssa looked at her brother with sad eyes. "He didn't even recognise me, Henry. He looked at me, but he couldn't see me. Do you have any idea what that's like? Having someone you love look straight through you?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Henry was still silent, not knowing what to say to that. Alyssa sighed deeply, before turning around walking towards the door. "Let's go and see if miss Smyth really does have a way to the trident. But Henry..." She stopped at the door and turned around, looking at her estranged brother. "I really wouldn't get my hopes up." She finished, before leaving the room.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ths is chapter 2. I'm afraid that my updates won't be regular as I'm in my last year of school. Read and review please. See you next time.  
> P.S. I've put in a little reference to a certain tv series. Lets see if anyone can spot it.


	3. Set sail men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure is on its way, the male pirates are idiots and Alyssa and the others get their first taste of what they're up against

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the Caribbean

Alyssa P. O. V

It's been at least a day, since my talk with Henry and I felt like grabbing my gun and shooting either myself or someone else in the head. Carina refused to help, until I pretended to kill Henry. I may be a pirate, but even I wouldn't go that far. Now for the past few hours, Carina had been scribbling in that book of hers, while holding a small clock in her hands.

She said that the map was in the stars and considering that the sun was coming up right now, that information felt a bit useless. Jack and his crew had been released, under the watchful eye of my crew. I rolled my eyes as Jack tried to flirt with me once again. I ignored him and Henry tried to glare at him, but I've seen drunken pirates with more threatening glares. 

"Why aren't you flattered, miss Turner? Have I become that bad in seducing?" Jack complained. I sighed, feeling fed up. " It's simple captain Sparrow. The reason is that you're old enough to be my father. Hell, you KNEW my parents when they were younger and now you're flirting with their daughter. Besides, do you really want to be with the daughter of a eunuch?" I finally asked teasingly.

He shuddered and backed off. Another while passed and I wasn't the only one who was getting impatient. "So she's saying that she's got the map, but she's the only one who can follow it?" Jack's first mate, Mr. Gibbs asked. Wait, didn't he know my mother when _she_ was a little girl? How was he still alive and active? Maybe he got a few sips of the fountain of youth that Jack talked about.

"Leave her be. She will lead us to the trident." Henry stated, distributing my thoughts. I sighed, massaging my forehead. "No offense brother, but you've been saying the same thing for the past few hours." I said, feeling tired. Henry shot me a worried look at my tired state. "Are you alright, Aly?" He asked, using the nickname that he always used when we were small. I smiled a bit at his concern.

We may haven't seen each other in years, but he was still my brother. "I'm fine Henry. I'm just starting to get tired." I reassured him, going to stand next to him. He smiled at me, before looking down at the necklace that father had given him at the same time that he gave me my bracelet. I put a hand on his wrist, showing him the bracelet. He saw it and smiled. I had to admit: it was nice seeing my brother again. At least someone knew what it was like to be in my situation, apart from being a pirate.

"We know two things to be true: Stars don't shine by day. She forgot the donkey." Another man of Jack's crew spoke up. I put my head in my hands at that comment. Henry rubbed my back and from behind me, I could hear one of my crew hitting said man. "But how can we go to a spot where no land exists on any map?" Mr. Gibbs asked. I had to agree with him. It made absolutely no sense.

Carina finally explained that she was using the small clock to determine our position at sea. Even I didn't completely understand how she did it. "My calculations are precise and true. I'm not only an astronomer. I'm also a horologist." Carina stated. There were several gasps around the crews, both mine and Jack's, at that bit of info. It took me a second to realise why and when I did, my gun suddenly seemed very attractive. 

Carina tried to be a bit more clear about it, but it just didn't get into their thick heads, with the man from before claiming his mother was the same thing as her. "Are you saying that your mother was acadmically inclined?" Carina asked with an air of skeptism that was slowly driving me crazy. Maybe it was a good thing that she and Henry weren't actually together.

"More like horizontally reclined." Jack said. I really wanted to walk towards the mast and just hit my head against it repeatedly. "She means the study of time, you idiots." I stated. My crew all looked understanding, but Jack's crew didn't. After a few minutes of arguing, which made my gun look REALLY tempting, one of my crew spotted a ship at the horizon. Henry realised who it was. 

"Jack, the dead won't rest until they get their revenge." He insisted. This caused fear by Jack's crew. They pointed their guns at us. Henry and Carina were scared,  I wasn't. "Before you shoot us, it seems like that you're forgetting one big thing...." I stated. They all looked at me. I smirked. "This is MY ship with MY men on it." I stated, pointing my gun at them.

My men did the same thing. "Besides, if Jack is dead, then the dead would be even angrier at us for missing getting their revenge on him." Jack's crew surrendered at that and were put under lock and key again, except for Jack. "Are all pirates this stupid? Carina asked. I shrugged. "Depends on the crew. But this one: yes." I answered, my crew knowing that I didn't mean them. 

It was decided that Jack, Carina, Henry and I would row to the nearest island, while my and Jack's crew would stay behind. Before we left, I met with Mr. James, giving a few last orders. "Get away from here as far as you can. Keep an eye on Jack's crew. If you see a navy ship, use the chameleon manoeuvre. If I don't return, you'll be the captain." I instructed him. He nodded. "Aye captain." I smiled, knowing that I may not survive this. "Stay alive, old friend." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He smiled back. "You too madam." We both smiled sadly and walked away.

Sitting in the rowboat, was even more awkward, then before. Henry rowed us as fast as he could, but Carina had enough and jumped out of the boat. After a few seconds, I discarded my coat and followed her, urging Henry to do the same. His face was hilarious. Landing on the beach, I heard commotion behind me and turned around. I saw Jack and Henry getting chased by undead..... _sharks?!_

That's not something that you see everyday. Behind them, I saw a sight that would haunt my nightmares. The dead ran over the water surface as if it was dry land. Jack and Henry did a dangerous manoeuvre with the rowboat and one of the sharks, crashing the boat on the beach. I groaned loudly. If we survived this, Jack was gonna have to pay for a new boat. 

Carina couldn't believe her eyes. "They're ghosts. GHOSTS!!!" She screamed... right into my ear. Rubbing it, I looked at her. "I heard you the first time." I said sarcastically. She scrambled to get up and ran away towards the jungle. Henry quickly followed after her, shouting her name. I rolled my eyes at them. Then I remembered the undead people standing in front of me.

"Look it's Jack Sparrow." One of the crew, obviously the captain, crowed. Jack got even dumber with fear, apparently. "You're Spanish?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "No Jack. They're very clearly French." I said with a bite. The captain looked at me. "You." He said, pointing at me. I looked at him, surprised and a bit fearful. "You look familiar. I've seen your face before." Salazar said.

"Considering that you're hunting pirates and I'm still alive, I highly doubt that we've met before." I almost winced at that. Now was not the time for cheek. Salazar looked at me for a few seconds, before turning back to Jack. "You will pay for what you did to me, Sparrow. Just like the captain of _The Flying Dutchman_ will pay." I looked confused at that, before at least one realization sunk in. He recognised me, because he had met my father, but why would he hate my father?

I saw Jack send a quick look towards me as he got up. "Well I'm terribly sorry, but I have to go. You see, my map just ran off." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me along. "I will wait for you Sparrow and I will figure out why that woman with you looks so familiar." Salazar swore. "Why would you be waiting for me? Why would he be waiting for me?" Jack muttered, as we disappeared into the jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so nervous! I have my first exams tomorrow and if I succeed, I'm done with school. Wish me luck. Read and review. See you next time


	4. A wedding... hooray?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Alyssa P. O. V

Jack and I quickly managed to catch up with Henry, but Carina had disappeared somewhere in the jungle. "Carina!" Henry called. "Ah. I know what's ailing you, boy. You've got an unscratchable itch." Jack said. Henry shook his head. "Carina is the only one, who can help us find the trident and I'm not in love with her." He said. Both Jack and I looked at him in confusion. 

"Love? Who said anything about love? What are you talking about?" Jack asked. I nodded in agreement, wondering if I had missed something. "The unscratchable itch?" Henry said. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Scabies. I'm talking about scabies. Small mites that borrow under the skin. It's certainly ailing me, has been for years." He said. I wrinkled my nose and took a few quick steps forwards, walking next to Henry instead of Jack. 

"Some of my men had it, a few years back. It's disgusting." I said. Henry turned towards me. "Aly? You never told me how you became the captain. How did you overthrow the previous one?" He asked. I showed him a dangerous grin. "Very simple, brother mine. He underestimated me." I said. Henry gave me a surprised look, just as we came to a pole with two hanging cages with skeletons. On the pole was a notice:  _Hangman's bay. 'Strangers not welcome.'_

Suddenly, we heard Carina scream for help and Henry immediately ran towards the sound.  _'Not in love with her, huh?'_ I thought sarcastically, as Jack and I followed him. "Carina!" Henry shouted in relief, as we saw her suspended in a net hanging from a tree. Carina turned towards us. "Henry? Alyssa? Help me!" She begged. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Help her." He said. I gave him an unamused look, just as we were caught in another net, trapped like a fish. "Great. Just great." I muttered, wincing and shouting in pain, as Henry accidentally kicked my side in an effort to escape. "Sorry Aly." He said, just as men appeared from the bushes. I just gave my brother a look. "I told you: travelling with Jack Sparrow means trouble." I said, before getting hit on the head and everything went black.

We were brought to a skeleton of a massive animal on the rocky beach on the island. They put Carina in a new dress and tried to do the same with me, but after I managed to knock out three men _while_ being restrained, they quickly left me alone and just tied me up, putting me next to Henry. I could see that he wasn't sure if he was proud of me, or concerned about me. 

After a few minutes, one of the ugliest women that I've had ever seen arrived, standing in the back, just as Jack started to wake up. He talked with the leader of the people for a few seconds, the man's name being Pig Kelly. I had to bite my lip to prevent me from bursting out into laughing, but because I was sitting right next to Henry, he could feel me shaking and gave me a soft push, silently telling me to be quiet. 

Jack tried to run away, but the noose around his neck kept him in place. His protestations and sounds really didn't help my case, as I desperately tried to keep my laughter in, looking down to hide my face. Henry learned towards me. "Aly, these people will probably kill us. Will you please stop laughing?" He hissed, just as Pig said to bring the bridesmaids and best man, us, forwards.

We were put right behind Jack, who was furiously trying to dissuade the woman, who also had _very_ ugly children, from marrying him, saying that he had scabies, which the woman had too and that he was a bed wetter. I felt like  _I_ was going to wet my pants in laughter, if this went on for any longer. Jack refused to cooperate and Pig got impatient, pointing his gun at him and threatening to shoot him. 

"Jack, they're going to kill us!" Henry said once again, trying to stay close to me and Carina. "I don't care!" Jack hissed, turning towards us. I sighed, now finally more fed up with the situation, rather than amused. "Just say "I do", you idiot." I ordered, Carina nodding in agreement. Pig got impatient and warned Jack that it was his last chance, just before Henry spoke up and said that this wasn't legal. 

He gave me and Carina a look, silently telling us to agree with him. "He's right. Is there any man objecting to this nuptials?" Carina asked. Jack nodded. "I do." He said, before realising what he had done. I winced and sighed, as the crowd applauded. The most ugly bride in history got close to his face, spitting at the ground and I felt pity for the poor man, no matter how annoying he was. 

The woman got really close to his face and I looked away awkwardly, just as a gunshot was heard, making everyone jump. I turned around and saw the one person, I had tried so hard to avoid: Hector Barbossa and his crew. "Jack, we meet again." The man said jovially, shooting Pig and making the people around us quickly flee the site. Henry noticed me flinching and looked at me in concern.

"Do you know him, Aly" he asked in a soft tone, Carina leaning closer to hear my answer. I nodded. "That's captain Hector Barbossa. He is the leader of a big pirate fleet. I may or may not have blown one of his ships to smithereens, a couple of years ago, but in my own defence: they were trying to take us over." I whispered. Henry looked at me in surprise, but also a bit of pride. I also saw Carina look at me in surprise. 

During our conversation, we had missed Jack and Barbossa talking and I only paid attention again, when the latter raised his sword. He said some words and made a move to stab Jack, only for his sword to break the glass bottle that held his former ship  _The Black Pearl._ Jack had tried to explain to me how it had gotten there, but I had almost fallen asleep during the story. 

Barbossa and his crew quickly freed us and we ran over the beach, the glass bottle holding the small ship breaking more and more with every second. Jack kept shouting for us to get ready and that it was coming, before the bottle finally broke, the small ship growing even more, until it was the size of a big model. I raised an eyebrow as I looked at it, unimpressed.

"Is that it? I honestly expected a bit more." I muttered to Henry and Carina. Barbossa heard me and rolled his eyes. "She needs the sea." He said, grabbing the slightly bigger ship and throwing it into the sea, where it immediately sunk like a rock. I almost laughed, but the sad look on Jack's face stopped me. I would be sad too, if my ship ever sunk to the bottom of the sea. 

Suddenly, the water started to bubble and a magnificent ship broke through the surface. My mother had told me stories about it, but seeing it was another story. Suddenly, I saw Barbossa aim his gun at Jack. "There be room for only one captain." He said, a monkey appearing out if nowhere and climbing on his shoulder. Jack hissed at the animal, clearly not liking it, before agreeing. Barbossa aimed his gun at me, his threat clear.

I raised my hands in surrender. "I have my own ship. I'm completely fine with you being in charge of this one." I said, Carina holding Henry back. Barbossa gave me a curious look. "Oh, really. What be your ship's name?" He asked. I smirked at him. "' _The Flying Eagle.'_ I said, enjoying the look of surprise.  He gave me a suspicious look, before turning back towards Jack. "Time to race the dead." He said and I wondered when exactly my life had become even crazier than normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it took so long. I'll try and update this more often.
> 
> Anyway, read and review. See you next time


	5. Fighting the dead

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Alyssa P. O. V

I was put in the brig and waited for five minutes, before ripping a plank from the wall and using it to lift the door out of its hinges. Being the daughter of a former blacksmith did have its perks. I walked back on deck, much to the surprise of Barbossa and his crew. The pirate captain limped towards me. "I thought I locked you up." He said. I simply smirked in reply. "It wouldn't be the first time that I broke out of a cell." I replied. 

I looked up to where Henry and Carina were tied up, before turning to Barbossa. "Look, you don't trust us and we don't trust you, but if you want to find the trident, you have to let us go. Carina is the only one who can read the map, so unless you want to fall victim to Salazar and his ghost crew, you better let her at the helm." I said. Barbossa gave me a suspicious look, before finally conceding on the condition that Jack stayed tied up.

I agreed with that, although I would have loved to see them fight over the ship. Mother had told me about the time that they had saved Jack from Davy Jones's locker and the image of two fully grown men fighting over a ship like two children fight over a toy, was quite hilarious to me. Henry and Carina were freed and both send me grateful looks. I smiled back at them. Henry walked towards me. "Aly. Promise me that you'll go home with me if we succeed. Mother would love to see you." He said. I smiled and promised. 

A few minutes later, I was leaning against the back of the ship listening to Henry and Carina talking with each other. "This ship, those ghosts. There can be no logical explanation for this." I shook my head with a smile. She really is all about logic. "The myths of the sea are real, Carina. I'm glad that you can finally see that you're wrong." Henry said with a laugh.

This conversation went on for a bit longer, before Henry went to the lookout, outsmarted by the woman. Once he was gone,I walked forwards and gave Carina a smirk. "What?" She asked with a confused look. I simply smiled at her. "Unscratchable itch." Was all that I said. Carina gave me a confused look, but I shook my head. She let it go and started to look in her special book again. 

Suddenly, Barbossa appeared from behind me and saw the book. "Where did you get that from, missy?" He asked, startling Carina. "I know this book. Stolen from an Italian ship many years ago." The captain continued. Carina frowned, not believing him, until Barbossa talked about a ruby that used to be on the cover. Carina revealed that it belonged to her father and showed him the ruby, which the monkey quickly stole.

To my surprise and amusement, Carina slapped Barbossa when he accused her father of being a thief. Carina finally told the man her name and the look of shock on his face was surprising. Why would he.... oh. He was her father. Barbossa stumbled away and I smiled at Carina. "You know, sometimes the things that we are looking for are closer than we think." I said. Carina looked confused again, but I shrugged.

"Nice slap. I have always wanted to do it myself." I said. Carina frowned again. "What is your problem with him?" She asked and I sighed. "If it had been for Barbossa, me and Henry wouldn't exist." I answered. She looked at me in surprise and shock and I started to tell her about the curse just had been in the very ship that we were on. She just listened in shock about how the captain that she had just talked to had tried to cut my father's throat to become mortal again. 

Then, Henry called down that a British navy ship was nearby. One of Barbossa's crew gave me my sword back, so that I could fight. We were ready to fight, when our problems went from bad to worse. Salazar's ship showed up and destroyed the navy ship. I had seen many things in my life, but that was one of the scariest things ever. I felt someone grab my hand and saw Henry next to me, having climbed down.

Barbossa ordered Carina to stay her course. The cursed ship crashed against ours and I could barely manage to stay upright. I saw Salazar jump onboard and Henry quickly running towards Jack. I immediately followed him, managing to stay out of Salazar's sight and saw that he was trying to cut the ropes with a sword that clearly wasn't the sharpest. I rolled my eyes and nudged him out of the way, quickly cutting the ropes with my own sword. 

"Always make sure that your sword is sharp, Henry. It might just save your life." I said, before we fled the site, just as Salazar came up to the place. I quickly jumped into the fray and started to fight with one of the ghosts. During the fight, I saw flashes of the figurehead of the other ship coming to life and chasing Jack. Great, as if I wouldn't have enough nightmares after this.

"Henry, look. The island is there!" I heard Carina call. I looked up and saw it. Oh, thank the heavens. The ghost crew noticed it as well and started to panic, fleeing back to their ship. Suddenly, I heard Carina scream and saw that Salazar had jumped back on board, trying to steer the ship towards the sea. Henry ran towards her, but before he could help her, we started to crash on the island

Everyone fell over, myself included. Looking up, I saw something that made my heart stop, Salazar had grabbed Henry and took him to his ship. "Henry!" Carina and I screamed at the same time, just as the ship came to a stop. Carina ran down the stairs and helped me up. "They have Henry." She said in panic. "The trident be all that can save him, now." Barbossa replied solemnly. "Then, we have to find it." Carina said determinedly. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. "Mother is going to kill me." I muttered to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for the small hiatus, I will post two chapters today. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	6. The trident

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Alyssa P. O. V

We looked over the rocky island. It didn't really seem that special. I saw Carina frantically go through her book. "It has to be here." She muttered. I gave her a look. "For my brother's sake, I hope that you are right." I replied, just as the sun came up and shone on the island, revealing it to be littered with diamonds. "Wow." I muttered. I didn't notice Carina talking to Jack, until her last sentence. "This island is a perfect reflection of the heavens." She said and I raised my eyebrow.

If you say so. Now, what do we do?" I asked. I had to save my brother. Carina looked around and saw that one of the patches of rubies wasn't shining properly. She, Jack, Barbosa and I quickly got off the ship and walked towards it. Arriving there, Barbossa gave carina the missing ruby from her book. She put it in the right place and the rubies began to glow properly. The earth began to rumble and when were turned around we saw the ocean split in two. 

Suddenly, the earth under my, Jack's and Carina's feet fell away and we fell at least several feet down, before literally landing on the ocean's ground. Water surrounded us from both sides and we quickly walked forwards. After a few minutes, we finally saw the trident. To be honest, I didn't think that it looked that special. I would almost confused it for a coral or something, if it wasn't for the glowing orb in the middle. 

"Jack!" We suddenly heard someone call from behind. We whirled around and saw Henry running towards us. A brief flash of relief shot through me, followed by confusion and fear as Henry started to attack Jack, his movement looking like a puppet, whose strings were being pulled. I turned to Carina. "Go and get the bloody trident!" I ordered, before pulling my sword and joining the fight. 

Third person P. O. V

Above the chasm, Barbossa had boarded the _Black Pearl_ again. "We have to help them." He said. "But how? We are stuck on the island and the tide isn't working in our favour. Besides, who knows what damage the ship has from the battle and crash." One of his men said. Barbossa was about to despair, when another man noticed something. "Ship at starboard!" He called. They turned and saw a ship heading their way. 

Alyssa P. O. V 

Jack and I fought together against Henry. Turning around, I saw the undead crew standing in the water, before I turned back to the fight. Jack managed to cut Henry on his cheek. We both looked in horror as Henry's face morphed a bit. "You cut me, you cut the boy, Jack." Salazar's voice came out of Henry's mouth. I looked up and saw Carina having trouble getting the trident out of the rock. 

"Jack! Go and help Carina! I can handle this!" I called. Jack looked sceptical, but obeyed. Henry/Salazar tried to follow him, but I blocked him. "You. I finally know who you are." Henry/Salazar said, while we continued the fight. I raised my eyebrow, but he continued. "Your the daughter of the _Dutchman's_ captain, who has refused to let us pass on for so many years." He said. 

I ducked a blow and parried the next. "Well, it is not his fault that you are cursed. He is cursed as well, if you don't remember. His job is to look after people, who died on the ocean and you are neither alive or dead." I replied. Honestly, I could understand his anger at Jack, but being angry at father for doing his cursed job was just ridiculous in my opinion. My opponent growled, before managing to knock me aside and running towards Jack. 

"Incoming!" I shouted, warning Jack and Carina, just as they managed to get the trident out of the rock. Jack tried to fight him off, but Henry/Salazar managed to knock him aside, pushing Carina away and grabbing the trident. They split and Henry fell to the ground, unconscious. "Henry!" I shouted, getting up and running towards him. Nothing else mattered to me, but my brother. 

I reached him at the same time as Carina did. We desperately tried to wake him up. "Come on, Henry! Wake up!" I called, just as I saw the ghost crew appear behind Carina. I grabbed a rock and threw it to the head of one of them. "Piss off." I said, before turning back towards my brother. After a few more seconds or shaking and calling, Henry finally woke up. I sighed in relief and hugged him tightly for a few seconds.

He hugged me back, before telling me and Carina that if we broke the trident, all curses would be broken. We quickly got up and ran towards Salazar, who was using the trident to throw Jack around like a toy, before seemingly stabbing him in the chest with it, the trident being stopped by Carina's book. Seeing how he was distracted, I ran forward with my sword and held it above my head, before slamming it against the trident, breaking it in pieces. 

The four of us got together as we watched the ghost crew stumble into the chasm, now human again. I suddenly noticed something was wrong. The walls are closing in. "We have to go! Now!" I ordered, starting to run. The other three had noticed the same thing and followed me, just as we heard someone calling. We looked up and saw Barbossa standing on the top of an anchor. We looked up and saw a ship sailing on the edge of the chasm. My eyes widened. It was my ship. It was _The Eagle_

"We need to get up!" I called behind me, before climbing one of the coral rocks. The others followed my example. We all jumped on the anchor and climbed on the chain. I was the last one. I looked down and saw that Salazar had managed to get on the anchor as well and was climbing as well, abandoning his crew to drown. I looked up. "Climb faster!" I ordered and the others obeyed as the anchor began to rise. 

Just as we were nearing the ship, I felt a hand grabbing my ankle. I looked down and saw Salazar holding onto my ankle, the chasm beneath him filling with water. "Alyssa!" I heard my brother call in worry and looked back up at him. I saw him looking down at me in fear and smiled at him. "I love you, brother." I called back, before looking down again, glaring at Salazar. "You will not hurt my family again." I swore, before letting myself fall, grabbing Salazar in the process and pulling him with me. Aly!" I heard Henry scream in horror, before the water engulfed us. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. Sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> I will post the next chapter either tomorrow or next week
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	7. Reunions all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa Turner has died a hero's death. Or has she?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The group was pulled on board, all very solemn. The people on the ship had heard Henry screaming, so they knew that something bad had happened to Alyssa, which was confirmed by the woman missing from ther group. Barbossa, Jack, Henry and Carina all stood at the railing, looking down at the surface of the ocean. "A pirate's life, Alyssa." Jack said, his respect for the woman immense. 

She had sacrificed her life to save theirs, even though only one of them was her blood. Pirates were very selfish, but even they would not make fun of or disrespect a sacrifice like that. Jack felt guilt go through him. It was his fault that Salazar had chased them. Alyssa was right, he did bring trouble with him. From now on, he would watch his actions a bit, if he wasn't drunk at least

The crew of both _The Black pearl_ as well as _The Flying Eagle_ all lowered their hats if they had them and looked down in grief. Barbossa lowered his head as well. Carina was silently crying, one hand covering her mouth and the other tightly holding Henry's hand. The young man himself was staring at the ocean in disbelief and denial, not wanting to believe that his sister was truly gone.

Tears still rolled down his cheeks regardless. "Aly, please come back." He whispered, his voice breaking a bit. He hadn't seen his sister in years and now she was gone. She had sacrificed her life to save him and she was gone forever. Tears started to stream faster and he squeezed Carina's hand as another realisation hit him. How was he going to tell his mother about this? How was he going to tell her that her only daughter was gone?

Suddenly, there was a rumbling sound and everyone looked up and around in confusion. Just a few feet from them, another ship rose from the surface for the second time in this adventure. Everyone stared at the new ship in shock and even more so, when they saw who was on the ship. Standing on the deck was none other than Alyssa Turner. She was soaking wet, but very much alive

Slowly, relief and happiness went through the crew and they started to cheer. Carina sighed and smiled in relief. Henry slowly started to smile and laugh as he realised that his sister had survived. He grabbed a rope and swung the few feet between the ships. He immediately ran towards his sister and hugged her as tightly as he could. "Oh, Aly. I was so scared. I thought that I had lost you." He whispered, stroking her wet hair. Carina, Jack and Barbossa all watched the reunion with smiles on their faces

Alyssa held him just as tightly. "I'm sorry Henry, but I couldn't let him get close to you again." She said, just as they heard groaning at the other side of the deck. An unconscious Salazar was waking up. Henry immediately held his sister protectively against him, but there was no need. The crew, who Henry hadn't noticed at first as he had been focusing on his sister, immediately ran towards the man and restrained him. "Whose ship is this?" Henry asked and his sister simply smiled. 

"Can't you guess?" She asked in return, just as there were heavy footsteps coming their way. The captain appeared and walked towards Salazar, hate and anger in his eyes. Salazar paled at seeing him, realising that he had truly screwed up. The ship's captain simply pulled his sword and stabbed the man through the heart without any hesitation, before pulling his sword out again. The crew immediately dropped the dying man on the deck. 

Sheathing his sword, the captain turned to the siblings and the anger and hate in his eyes disappeared, being replaced by happiness and love. "Henry. Alyssa." Will Turner whispered, looking normal again. The siblings immediately ran towards him and tackled him into a hug. Will hugged them back tightly, tears in his eyes as he held his children for the first time in years. He actually had recognised Alyssa all those years ago. How could he not have recognised her? She was his daughter.

He had kept his distance from her, seeing that she didn't want him to notice her, but had ranted about her being a pirate to his father for at least an hour once they were on their way again. After that, he had kept an eye on her to the best of his abilities. So, when he heard word about her being chased by Salazar, he had immediately set course to where they were, arriving just as Alyssa pulled Salazar with her, prepared to do anything to make sure that the others were safe. 

Alyssa and Henry hugged their father as well, relieved to be reunited again. After a few minutes, Will pulled back to take a proper look of his children. They had grown up so much and they had actually managed the impossible. They had broken his curse and now he could finally go and reunite with his beloved Elizabeth. "You have done so well. I'm so proud of you." He said softly and his children smiled back at him in reply, before hugging him again.

Glancing at a certain other woman, Alyssa gently removed herself and walked towards the railing. "You do know that you can also have a reunion like this, right?" She asked her friend. Carina looked at her, shock, hope and curiosity in her eyes. "I can? How?" She asked. Beside her, a certain captain was looking more nervous with the second. Alyssa smiled at her friend, knowing that this moment was either going to be wonderful or horrible.

"I know who your father is and know how you can find him, but you must be willing to accept him. He isn't exactly what you thought that he was." She said. Carina thought for a minute, before nodding to herself. "I really don't care what he is. I just want to meet him. How can I find him?" She asked and Alyssa simply chuckled. "You already have." She answered and Carina frowned in confusion. Alyssa smiled. "You slapped him in the face." She continued and Carina's eyes widened in shock, before she slowly turned towards Barbossa 

"What am I to you?" She finally asked after a few seconds. Barbossa smiled at her. "A treasure." He replied. Carina's eyes filled with tears and she slowly walked towards him, before finally hugging him. Barbossa was surprised for a second, before he tightly hugged her back. Smiling at the sight, Alyssa felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to give her own father a hug as well. Jack felt a bit left out, so he decided to hug Gibbs, to the latter's confusion.

After a few minutes, Mr James slowly walked forwards and softly cleared his throat. The others looked at him. "Captain, _The Eagle_ is all yours." He said, nodding at Alyssa. The woman smiled and nodded back. Henry frowned. "Aly. You promised to come home." He protested. Alyssa looked between him and Mr James. She looked at her father and brother and smiled, already knowing her decision. 

_A few hours later._

_Alyssa P. O. V_

".... and that is why we are not allowed in Singapore anymore." I finished telling my story to Carina and father, who roared with laughter. We had arrived at our home and even though Carina had reunited with her father, she realised that the ocean was not her home and Hector had accepted that. We had made a deal that Carina would stay with us, but that she was allowed to go with Hector whenever she wanted.

It wasn't perfect, but Carina wanted time to come to terms with everything that had happened. Hector would visit us in a few weeks. Until then, he was in temporary command of my ship as long as he didn't start a mutiny. Mr James would keep an eye on him. Grandfather was in charge of  _The Dutchman_ and Jack got _The Pearl_ back. Henry had gone to get mother here, saying that he had a surprise for her.

I could tell that father was both nervous and excited. I felt the same way. We looked up as we heard voices coming our way and a few seconds later, we saw Henry and mother appear over the hill. Even from this distance, I could see mother's eyes widen as she saw me. Then, she looked at father and a hand came up to cover her mouth. I nudged father and he immediately walked towards her, mother walking forwards to meet him halfway.

Carina walked up next to me. "Aren't you going to say hello?" She asked.  I chuckled. "In a minute. They have seen each other only once in the last nineteen years. They deserve to have their reunion first." I said, just as my parents reached each other and embraced. We walked towards them and stood next to Henry, who wrapped an arm around the both of us, watching the reunion.

Apparently, seeing our parents kiss inspired Carina as she suddenly grabbed my brother by the lapels of his coat and kissed him too. I laughed at that. "Ha! I knew it. Henry and Carina, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I sang softly and teasingly. Breaking apart from Carina, Henry gave me a mock glare. "Shut up, Aly." He said, ruffling my hair. I simply laughed again. It felt so good to be back with my family. 

Hearing us talk, mother broke apart from father and looked at us. She smiled at me and opened her arms. I immediately walked towards her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you, mother." I whispered. She chucked. "I missed you too, my little one. Thank you for bringing your father back." She replied. Henry and father joined the hug after a minute or so and at mother's invitation, so did Carina.

After a few minutes, mother pulled back again. "So, what crazy things had to happen for you to do the impossible?" She asked with a laugh, not realizing yet how true her words were I thought for a minute. "Well, let's see. I found Henry on St Martin, together with Jack Sparrow, we got chased by by both the navy and a crew of the undead, Jack almost got married, The Black Pearl rose from a bottle, we fought the undead, Henry got possessed, we found the trident and I managed to defeat the no longer undead captain by almost killing myself." I said in a light tone. 

Our parents both looked extremely pale and mother looked extremely murderous. "Henry got possessed?! You almost died?! Oh, I'm going to kill that sparrow!" She growled. Carina looked a bit taken aback by mother's sudden fury and fierceness, but we knew that that was just how she was if you hurt someone that she loved. Just ask Cutler Beckett. Oh wait. He's dead. I simply hugged both my parents and they hugged me back tightly. Henry and Carina joined us after a few seconds.

After the hug, we walked back to our home. We had a lot to catch up on and a lot of time to do so. Henry and I took turns telling our stories and our parents listened to every word that came from our mouths. I'll never forget mother's face when she learned of Carina's true last name. We all laughed and talked, continuing once we got home and well into the evening and night. Our family was together again it it felt absolutely incredible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write a small epilogue and I may write one shots with these characters, but I'm not sure. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	8. Visitors bearing news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or three times the Turner family got visitors

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_1\. Barbossa and Mr James_

_Alyssa P. O. V_

Mother, Carina and I were walking along the beach close to our home, having some time amongst women. Mother told Carina stories of when Henry and I were young, much to my embarrassment and her amusement. After a while, we noticed a ship heading our way. "Whose ship is that?" Carina asked. I squinted my eyes. "I might be mistaken, but I think that that's my ship." I replied.

It turned out that I wasn't mistaken at all and it actually was my ship. Because we lived a bit away from Port Royal, no alarm bells were heard from the town. It also helped first my ship had English flags that we could hoist in times of emergency. Soon enough, Hector Barbossa had stepped on land with Mr James by his side. I walked towards the latter. "Captain. It's so good to see you again." He greeted me, shaking my hand.

Putting my free hand on his shoulder, I turned him slightly and leaned closer, walking away a bit from the group, so that Carina could reunite with her father. "Well?" I asked and Mr James immediately started to speak. "He's kept himself to the rules that you put up. He's not you, but I've sailed under worse captains. The crew misses you, though." He said and I smiled. I missed them too. It was about time that I took control of my own ship again. The past few months with my family had been incredible, but I could feel the sea calling.

We brought them to our home and after a slightly awkward greeting between Hector and father, we slowly started to talk with each other. It was clear that it was awkward for the older adults, but that they were willing to try and be civil for us or at least for Henry and Carina. I told my family that I was planning to leave soon. They sighed at that, but accepted it, knowing that the sea was in my blood. 

A few weeks later, I was ready to leave for the sea. Hector would go with us for a while and we would drop him off at Tortuga, where he hopefully could get his own ship again. My father hugged me first and tightly. "Be careful, Alyssa. I can't save you from drowning again." He said and I laughed. "I'll try not to drown again, father." I replied, kissing his cheek, before letting go. Mother, Henry and even Carina hugged me as well, before hector, Mr James and I went into the life boat and rowed back to my ship. Off to new adventures. 

_2\. Alyssa Turner_

About half a year later, I returned back home and left my ship in the capable hands of Mr James. Hector had found a new ship and was sailing the seas once again My family had no idea that I was coming home, so it was a surprise. I had my ship anchor a bit away from our house, so that they wouldn't see it and recognise it. It was a bit of a walk, but I didn't mind. It was a nice way to get used to walking on steady land, instead of a moving ship. 

Arriving there, I knocked on the door, but there was no answer at all and when I looked at the bay. I saw that the small boat that my family used to cross the water was gone too. So, they were in Port Royal. That explained everything. With ridiculous ease, I quickly managed to pick the lock and went inside, putting my booths away and changing my clothes. I went to read a book, while waiting for my family to return.

I didn't have to wait long as I soon heard voices coming my way. I looked up as they suddenly stopped talking close to the door, which was open just a crack. "Will? What is it?" I heard mother ask. "I thought that I had locked the door." Father replied. Seizing my chance, I managed to sneak my way to stand behind the door, just as it opened and my suspicious father walked in.

I watched as the rest of my family carefully followed him, searching for an intruder without seeing me. Father and Henry held mother and Carina close to them. Henry even closed the door without looking, thus missing his chance to see me. After a few seconds, mother spoke up. "Nothing is missing. Do you think that the intruder is still here?" She asked, just as Carina turned and saw me. 

"Yes and her name is Alyssa." She replied, making the others turn as well. I simply smiled and waved at them. My family all sighed in relief as they realised that it was just me. "Alyssa, you scared us." Mother said, walking forward to give me a hug. I laughed and hugged her back. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't resist the temptation. You might want to change the lock, though. It was ridiculously easy to pick it." I advised and mother chuckled. 

"Well, who knew that having a pirate as a daughter would actually have its advantages." She said in a teasing tone, before pulling back and letting father and Henry hug me. Once all the hugging was done, my family sat me down and wanted to hear about my journey. Mother made dinner and it was deliciously fresh. I told them some highlights of the past few months, although nothing would be as dangerous as fighting the undead. They were all happy to have me back and I was happy to be back. 

 _3\. Jack Sparrow_  

A few weeks later, me and my family were walking alongside the beach. Soon, it would be time for me to return to the sea, so my family enjoyed every moment. Or at least they did, until we heard a familiar voice calling us. "Oi. There you are. I've been looking all over for you." A man's voice called from behind us. I could see mother stiffening at hearing the voice. _'Uh-oh.'_ I thought, before turning around. 

Jack Sparrow was walking towards us without a care in the world and without knowing that he was about to be a meal for mama bear Elizabeth Turner. Said mama bear was already walking towards him with a dark look on her face. Once she had reached Jack, she wasted no time and slapped him in the face. "Lizzie, What was that for?" He asked and even though her back was towards us, I could almost _feel_ mother's glare.

"Tell me, _captain_ Sparrow why my son got possessed by an undead captain and my daughter nearly _drowned_ trying to kill that man and while you're at it, also explain to me why this all happened _after_ they met you?" She asked, a growl in her voice. Jack's face paled as he realised that he was truly in trouble. Father walked towards them and he wasn't looking pleased with Jack either. Jack grinned sheepishly. "Well, that's a funny story, really." He said

I really wanted to pay attention to the conversation, but I heard something splashing in the sea behind me and turned around. My eyes widened at seeing a man desperately trying to crawl out of ther sea, exhausted. "Mother! Father!" I called, before running towards the man. My family and even Jack followed after seeing what was going on. I kneeled next to the man. "Is he alive?" Carina asked. 

I felt his pulse, just as my parents and Jack joined us. It was very weak. "Barely. We have to help him." I said, before turning to the half conscious man. "Sir, can you hear me?" I asked and the man weakly turned to me, his eyes full of fear. He suddenly grabbed my coat and pulled me closer with a surprising amount of strength. "No... on the sea... claw for hand... tentacles in face..." he said, before his eyes glossed over and his hand fell. 

"What does that mean?" Carina asked, but I already had a suspicion what that meant and one look at the faces of Jack and my parents pretty much confirmed it. Jack looked shocked and disbelieving. Mother looked scared and incredibly upset, holding tightly onto father. Father... he looked like his worst nightmare had just come true. He pulled mother tightly against his side and stared at the man's body, rubbing his chest without seemingly realising it. 

"Please don't tell me that the man meant what or who I think he meant." I said, my tone begging. On the sea, you hear stories and one was more terrifying than the other. Mother must started to cry and Jack looked like he was about to be sick. "Meant who? Aly, who was the man talking about?" Henry asked, holding Carina's hand. I shared a look with father and he nodded. I looked back at Henry and said only one name.

"Davy Jones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end for now. It took more than a year, but I've finished it Maybe I'll write a one-shot with these characters when inspiration strikes. Props to Odd_Izzy for giving me the idea of Elizabeth meeting Jack.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
